militarywikiaorg-20200222-history
152d Air Operations Group
|allegiance= |branch= Air National Guard |type= Group |role= Aircraft Control |size= |garrison= Hancock Field Air National Guard Base, Syracuse, New York |battles= |identification_symbol= |identification_symbol_label=152d Air Operations Group emblem }} The 152d Air Operations Group (152 AOG) is a unit of the New York Air National Guard, stationed at Hancock Field Air National Guard Base, Syracuse, New York. If called into active federal service, the group is gained by Air Combat Command. Mission The 152nd Air Operations Group's primary day-to-day mission is to augment and support the 603d Air Operations Group, located at Ramstein Air Base, Germany, a part of United States Air Forces Europe (USAFE). The 603d and 152d work together to set up and run an AN/USQ-163 "Falconer" weapons system, also known as an Air and Space Operations Center, for the European theater of operations Components The AN/USQ-163 Falconer, better known as the Air and Space Operations Center (AOC), is the senior element of the Theater Air Control System (TACS). In the event of hostilities, the Joint Force Commander assigns a Joint Forces Air Component Commander (JFACC) to lead the AOC weapon system. Quite often the Commander, Air Force Forces (COMAFFOR) is assigned the JFACC position for planning and executing theater-wide air and space forces. When there is more than one service working in the AOC it is called the Joint Air and Space Operations Center. In cases of Allied or Coalition (multinational) operations, the AOC is called a Combined Air and Space Operations Center. There are usually five divisions in the AOC. These separate, but distinct, organizations fuse information that eventually becomes the Air Tasking Order. Strategy Division (STRAT) · Strategy Plans Team · Strategy Guidance Team · Operational Assessment Team Combat Plans Division (CPD) · Target Effects Team · Master Air Attack Plan Team · Air Tasking Order Production Team · Command and Control Planning Team Combat Operations Division (COD) · Offensive Ops Team · Defensive Ops Team · Senior Intelligence Duty Officer · Interface Control Intelligence, Surveillance, Reconnaissance Division (ISR) · Analysis, Correlation, and Fusion · Targeting and Tactical Assessment · ISR Operations Air Mobility Division (AMD) · Commander's Support Staff (CCS) o AMD Chief o Deputy AMD Chief o Superintendent · Air Mobility Control Team (AMDM) o Execution Cell o Mission Management o Flight Management o USAPAT Mission Planner o Maintenance · Airlift Control Team (AMDL) o Airlift Plans o DV Airlifts o Diplomatic Clearance o Requirements · Air Refueling Team (AMDR) · Aeromedical Evacuation Control Team (AMDA) The Theater Battle Management Core Systems (TBMCS) is a set of software systems used by the Joint Forces Air Component Commander (JFACC) and within Air Operations Centers by the United States Air Force combat forces to plan and execute military missions utilizing airborne resources. It has two levels of control, at the larger 'force' level, or at the detailed 'unit' level. It is used to generate the Air Tasking Order (ATO). It replaced the Contingency Theater Automated Planning System (CTAPS). The North Atlantic Treaty Organization (NATO) also uses the Combined Air Operations Center concept at multiple locations. Supporting the air component commands are four static Combined Air Operations Centres (CAOCCs) to direct NATO air operations - in Udem, Germany; Finderup, Denmark; Poggio Renatico, Italy; and Larissa, Greece; and two deployable CAOCs in Udem and Poggio Renatico. The static CAOCs can support Allied air operations from their fixed locations, while the deployable CAOCs will move where they are needed. Units * 103d Aircraft Control and Warning Squadron * 103d Tactical Control Flight History The 152d Air Operations Group was initially established in 1947 as the 152d Air Control Group. The unit was first stationed at the White Plains Armory and eventually moved to the Roslyn Air National Guard Station on Long Island. In 1984 the 152nd moved to Syracuse. The unit's original mission was as a Group Headquarters for tactical radar units in the Northeastern U.S. The 152d Air Control Group was called to active duty during the Korean War and the Berlin Crisis. In 2000, the unit's federal mission was changed to augment the Air Operations Center at Ramstein Air Force Base, Germany, for the United States Air Forces Europe (USAFE). The Air Operations Center provides planning, direction, and control of assigned Air Forces. They also direct activities of forces and monitor actions of both enemy and friendly forces. The 152nd AOG is recognized as a lead Air Reserve Component Air Operations Command (AOC) augmentation unit. Lineage * Activated in December 1939 as the Signal Aircraft Warning Company, Panama : Redesignated 558th Signal Battalion, Aircraft Warning on 15 January 1942 : Inactivated on 1 December 1942 : Redesignated 558th Signal Aircraft Warning Battalion and activated on 10 August 1944 : Inactivated on 11 January 1946 * Converted, redesignated 152d Aircraft Warning & Control Group on 24 May 1946 and allotted to the National Guard : Extended federal recognition and activated on 15 Mar 1948 : Called to active duty on 1 August 1951 : Inactivated on 20 Dec 1952 and returned to the National Guard : Extended federal recognition and activated on 20 Dec 1952 : Redesignated 152d Tactical Control Group on 1 December 1954 : Federalized and placed on active duty in Oct 1961 : Released from active duty and returned to New York state control c 1 Nov 1962 : Redesignated 152d Air Control Group ca. 16 June 1992 : Redesignated 152d Air Operations Group on 1 August 1996 : Federalized and placed on active duty in December 2001 : Released from active duty and returned to New York state control : Federalized and placed on active duty in January 2003 : Released from active duty and returned to New York state control in February 2003 Assignments * Panama Canal Department, December 1939 * Signal Aircraft Warning Service, XXVI Fighter Command ca. 9 June 1942 - 1 December 1942 * Tenth Air Force, 10 August 1944 * 33d Fighter Group, October 1944 * North Burma Task Force, ca. April 1945 * Tenth Air Force, 1945 - 11 January 1946 * 52d Fighter Wing 15 March 1948 * New York Air National Guard, 1 November 1950 * First Air Force, 1 August 1951 * Eastern Air Defense Force, August 1951 * 32d Air Division, 6 February 1952 * Northeast Air Command, April 1952 * New York Air National Guard, 10 December 1952 * Ninth Air Force, 1 October 1961 * United States Air Forces Europe, October 1961 * New York Air National Guard, 1 November 1962 * New York Air National Guard, 1 December 2001-Undetermined; 1 January 2003-Undetermined; 1 February 2003 – Present Stations * Fort Clayton, Panama Canal Zone, December 1939 * Albrook Field, Panama Canal Zone, by July 1942 - 1 December 1942 * Dinjan, India, 10 August 1944, * Myitkyina, Burma, ca. April 1945 * Camp Kilmer, New Jersey, January 1946 - 11 January 1946 * Westchester County Apt, New York, 15 March 1948 * Grenier AFB, New Hampshire, August 1951 * Pepperell AFB Labrador, April 1952 - 10 December 1952 * Westchester County Apt, NY 10 December 1952 - ca. 1953 * White Plains State Armory, ca. 1954 * Roslyn ANGS, NY ca 1959 * Mannheim AS, Germany October 1961 * Roslyn ANGS, NY, 1 November 1962 * Hancock ANGB, NY, May 1983 * Ramstein AB, December 2001 * Hancock ANGB, NY, unknown * Unknown - January 2003 * Hancock ANGB, NY, February 2003 – present Weapons Systems Operated *AN/USQ-163 Falconer AOC References * Gross, Charles J (1996), The Air National Guard and the American Military Tradition, United States Dept. of Defense, ISBN 0160483026 * New York Air National Guard website * 152d Air Operations Group * 152d AOS History and Lineage Air Operations 0152 Category:Military operations in Syracuse, New York